


who are the real villains?

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie was never brainwashed, But the rest of Overwatch is nice, Other, Overwatch leadership are assholes, Random idea I got while waking up, She's still referred to as Widowmaker, Talon is a nice organisation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Just read the tags, I don't know how to summarise this. It's better than it sounds - hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker carefully packed her rifle into her bag; it had taken longer to find the target than she would have liked – she should probably find out what she did to annoy Sombra so much – a flash of blue light distracted her.

“A bit late chérie.” She murmured to herself, ‘ _nothing better to do._ ’ At that thought she grappled her way in the light’s general direction but almost cried at what she saw, she watched on in silence as electricity from the accelerator surrounded her rival, the girl’s screams were unnerving.

“Stop! Please!” She never thought she’d hear that much desperation in Tracer’s voice, ‘ _There’s a first time for everything._ ’ A voice taunted in the back of her mind. She watched on as three people walked out of the alleyway, it was too dark to figure out who they were and she didn’t want to risk activating her visor.

“You had a simply job to do and you failed.” The first figure growled, the electricity had stopped but Widowmaker could still see the man’s fist as it made contact with her rival, she couldn’t help but pray that Tracer blacked out. The man eventually moved away, the slight sheen on his hands told Widowmaker enough but she forced herself to remain still as the second figure approached.

“We only wish to help you.” The voice was clearly female. The assassin watched as Tracer seemed to curl into herself; she wanted to help but couldn’t risk being seen. The woman brought something from her pocket and Widowmaker didn’t have enough time to prepare herself for Tracer’s shrieks, ‘ _how is she still conscious? Unless…_ ’ she didn’t let herself finish the thought.

“No more, please.” Her rival rasped out, the final figure approached her and slammed her roughly against the wall. Widowmaker didn’t wait to see what would happen, she launched a venom mine and waited for the smoke to clear before she dropped down, pulling Tracer’s limp form into her arms, she was just about to leave when something caught her eye, the air freezing in her lungs.

“Why would Overwatch do this?”


	2. Chapter 2

Amélie sighed as she leaned back in her chair, the other leaders – Akande, Gabriel, Sombra and Moira – sat in front of her, she knew what the meeting was about.

“As you can imagine, we have some concerns about our new _guest._ ” She could tell by his tone that Akande wasn’t very happy about the Overwatch agent she had returned with.

“Such as?” She had a few ideas.

“Why did you bring her here?” Gabriel growled, she couldn’t blame him for his anger, it was Overwatch’s fault that he is the way he is.

“Sombra can you play the footage from my visor.” She ordered; Gabriel wasn’t happy that she didn’t answer his question, but he turned to face the screen regardless. The others watched the events that had taken place; she could tell they were curious.

“Why would Overwatch do that?” Amélie, Gabriel and Moira used to work for Overwatch, so the footage they were shown wasn’t that surprising, Akande knew of the group’s nature – he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t – but Sombra had never actively paid attention to it.

“Not everyone in Overwatch is like that.” Gabriel reluctantly admitted.

“It’s just the leadership; it seems that Tracer is their new punching bag.” Moira growled, the slight stiffen to Amélie’s back told the others all they needed to know, the conversation would have carried on if not for the knock they heard at the door.

“Enter.” Akande called, they watched as one of the soldiers walked into the room.

“Sorry for the interruption, but she’s awake.” Amélie didn’t think twice before darting out of the room, she knew all-too-well what it felt like to be the target of one Overwatch leader; she didn’t know how she would have coped with three of them. She walked into the med-bay and felt heart-broken at the fear on the younger-woman’s face.

“No, please no.” She couldn’t help but feel guilty, she’d often believed the woman to be the same as him, she couldn’t bring herself to even think his name.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She raised her hands slowly, making sure the other woman knew she wasn’t armed. She felt relieved when Tracer’s breathing slowed, she approached slowly and gently placed a hand on the speedster’s back; she was slightly surprised when Tracer seemed to latch onto her, Amélie felt her eyes water as the younger’s tears stained her shirt. ‘ _I’ll make them pay._ ’ She vowed silently.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d taken a lot of convincing but Amélie had managed to convince Moira to let the Overwatch agent stay with her, the speedster had yet to let go of her arm but Amélie didn’t mind; she unlocked the door to her room and gently motioned for Lena to sit down while she fetched something for her to sleep in, ‘ _Lena? First-name terms already._ ’ A voice taunted in the back of her mind, she shrugged it off and internally-smiled when she saw Lena’s relieved expression.

“They may be a bit big.” She said as she put them down, Lena just shrugged before moving to take off her shirt, a slight wince escaping her.

“Do you need help?” Amélie ignored the fact that both of them were – most likely – blushing, she felt herself freeze when she noticed the mesh of scars covering Lena’s back.

“They did all of this?” Amélie breathed as she lightly ran a hand over them, Lena just shook her head and Amélie added that the list of things to ask her. After they had both changed Amélie helped Lena lie down, she was about to head to the couch when she felt a hand grab her own.

“Do you want me to stay?” When Lena nodded, Amélie climbed into the bed, Lena’s back pressing against her front – she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the younger-woman.


End file.
